Zu später Stunde
by StellaSnape
Summary: Zu später Stunde kann das Vergnügen groß sein.......Ein Oneshot, der mir spontan eingefallen ist. Disclaimer: Charaktere von JKR erschaffen. Lemonwarnung! Pairing: HGSS


_all: Ein Hinweis, Ginny soll die Assistentin von Poppy sein.__**  
**_

_**Zu später Stunde**_

Es war Juli, die Sonne schien gleißend vom Himmel, vertrieb die Wolken und der Wind war wie eine streichelnde und warme Liebkosung auf der Haut. Hermine Granger saß an einer antiken Frisierkommode, in ihrer kleinen Wohnung, im bezaubernden Dörfchen Hogsmeade. Die großen Flügelfenster standen weit offen und die gelben Seidenschalvorhänge wehten im Einklang mit dem Wind. Versonnen betrachtete sie ihr Spiegelbild, während ein Sommerhauch über ihre nackten Schultern strich und mit einzelnen Haarsträhnen spielte, die sich aus ihrer Bananenfrisur gelöst hatten. Ihre Gedanken schweiften ab und sie erinnerte sich daran, welcher Weg sie wieder nach Hogsmeade geführt hatte.

Nach erfolgreicher Horkruxjagd und dem Sieg über Voldemort und Konsorten, waren sie, Ron und Harry wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehrt, um ihren Schulabschluss zu absolvieren. Wie Dumbledore es sich gewünscht hatte, war die Schule während der Zeit des Krieges nie geschlossen worden und mit jedem Tag, der in Frieden verging, kehrten auch die Schüler zurück.

Die festgenommenen Todesser wurden vor Gericht gestellt und verurteilt. Denjenigen, die anderweitig in Verbindung mit Lord Voldemort und seinen Machenschaften gebracht werden konnten, wurde ebenfalls der Prozess gemacht und auch sie erhielten lange Haftstrafen. Alle, bis auf einer. Severus Snape.

Zwar wurde auch er angeklagt, konnte jedoch im Zuge der Verhandlung, mit der Hilfe der drei Freunde, seine Unschuld beweisen. Erst seine aktive Mithilfe hatte die Vernichtung Voldemorts möglich gemacht und durch die Dokumente und Erinnerungen, die Dumbledore hinterlassen hatte, wurde auch die Geschichte über seinen Tod geklärt. Snape wurde freigesprochen und erhielt seine Stelle als Professor für Zaubertränke an der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei zurück.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten war, schnitt Hermine als Jahrgangsbeste ab, Ron schaffte den Abschluss nur mit Hängen und Würgen, während Harry erstaunlicherweise sehr viel Ehrgeiz entwickelt hatte, um die nötigen Kriterien für die Aurorenausbildung zu erfüllen. Als es Zeit wurde, sich für einen Berufsweg zu entscheiden, tat Ron es seinem Bruder Bill gleich und wurde Fluchbrecher bei Gringotts. Harry zog ebenfalls nach London, um seine Aurorenausbildung im Zaubereiministerium anzutreten. Hermine schlug allerdings einen ganz anderen Weg ein. Ein gewöhnliches Studium erschien ihr wenig reizvoll und all die Jahre im Kampf gegen Voldemort hatten sie viel Kraft gekostet und das Gefühl der Ausgelaugtheit zog sie in ein tiefes Loch der Antriebslosigkeit hinab. So lieh sie sich von ihren Eltern eine kleine Summe Geld und zog durch die Welt. Lernte verschiedene Kulturen und Mentalitäten kennen, vertiefte sich in die teilweise uralten Schriften der Hochkulturen, lernte 7 Sprachen, betätigte sich ab und an als Heilerin, bevor sie nach vier Jahren, fern von Zuhause, wieder das Heimweh packte.

Zurück in England ergriff sie die Rastlosigkeit und selbst all die Bücher, die sie auf ihren langen Reisen erworben hatte, konnten sie nicht ablenken. Tag für Tag wanderte sie durch die Strassen Londons, durchforstete die Winkelgasse, als würde sie auf einen Wink des Schicksals warten, der ihr einen Weg für ihre berufliche Zukunft aufzeigte. Eines Tages betrat sie, wie schon unzählige Male zuvor, den Bücherladen in der Winkelgasse, auf der Suche nach einer Neuerwerbung und musste feststellen, dass es wohl kaum noch ein Buch gab, was sie entweder nicht kannte, oder gar nicht selbst schon besaß. Die Trivialliteratur der Muggel berieselte Hermine und verschaffte ihr Ablenkung, war aber noch lange nicht so anspruchsvoll und fesselnd wie das, was sie gewohnt war.

Ron, der im Außendienst in Italien war, schickte ihr eine Eule, mit der Mitteilung, er habe von Fred und George erfahren, dass in Hogsmeade ein Ladengeschäft zu vermieten sei. Schon länger hatte Hermine sich mit dem Gedanken beschäftigt, ein eigenes Geschäft zu führen und wurde in ihren Bestrebungen von den Weasleyzwillingen unterstützt, die ihr die finanziellen Mittel vorstreckten. So ergriff sie die Gelegenheit beim Schopf, mietete den Laden, machte ein Antiquariat für Zaubererliteratur daraus und kombinierte das Ganze noch mit einem vielfältigen Angebot aus der Muggelliteratur.

Ihr Konzept sollte aufgehen. Die jungen Schülerinnen aus dem Schloss rissen ihr die Liebesromane aus der Hand und die Einwohner von Hogsmeade, sowie die Professoren aus dem Schloss bestellten bei ihr die Literatur, die sie sonst nur in der Winkelgasse zu kaufen bekamen. Schon bald hatte sie den Kredit bei Rons Geschwistern abgezahlt und die Wohnung über ihrem Laden bezogen.

Auch Professor Snape sah hin und wieder vorbei, stichelte und verspritze sein Gift in gewohnter Manier, doch Hermine hatte durch ihre Reisen soviel Selbstvertrauen entwickelt, um sich von ihm nicht mehr aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen. So lächelte sie lediglich charmant, wenn er ihr wieder eine Beleidigung an den Kopf warf und manchmal wünschte sie ihm darauf hin noch einen besonders schönen Tag, was ihn veranlasste, die Ladentür heftiger als nötig hinter sich ins Schloss fallen zu lassen. Doch wenn Hermine ehrlich war, musste sie zugeben, dass sie sich regelrecht auf seine unregelmäßigen Besuche freute, denn mit niemandem konnte man so gut streiten, wie mit ihm. Nach und nach näherten sich die Beiden einander an, diskutierten über die Bücher und deren Inhalt, tauschten Informationen aus und immer öfter verließ Snape erst weit nach Mitternacht den Laden, um zurück ins Schloss zu gehen. Es war unübersehbar, Hermine war völlig fasziniert von diesem Mann, der nie zu altern schien, und wenn er, wie immer in schwarz gekleidet, den Laden betrat und die Glocke seine Ankunft verkündete, klopfte ihr Herz schneller und ihr Magen hüpfte auf und ab.

Nach einer besonders heftigen Diskussion über das Thema „Drachenblut in Verbindung mit Tollkirsche", bei der sie jeweils anderer Ansicht waren und keiner bereit war von seinem Standpunkt abzuweichen, sah Snape sie mit einem seiner unergründlichen Blicke an, zog Hermine an sich und verschloss ihre Lippen leidenschaftlich mit seinen. Diese Nacht verbrachten sie gemeinsam und hinterher behauptete er immer wieder, er habe Hermine mit dem Kuss lediglich zum Schweigen bringen wollen, und nicht mehr. Dies war nun schon ein halbes Jahr her und Severus Snape und Hermine Granger waren immer noch zusammen, auch wenn eine Beziehung mit Snape anders verlief, als es Hermine für normal definierte. Es gab keine Liebeserklärungen. Und Zuneigungsbekundungen in der Öffentlichkeit schien Snape für ein Krankheitsbild zu halten, aber sie konnte damit umgehen, denn sie liebte ihn, auch wenn sie ihm das nicht unter die Nase reiben würde. Dieser Gedanke brachte Hermine zum Schmunzeln und das Schnappen des Türschlosses holte sie in die Gegenwart zurück.

Die Schlafzimmertür öffnete sich und Snape kam mit wehendem Umhang herein, strich sich, während er das Zimmer durchschritt, den Umhang ab, den er achtlos auf den Boden warf, trat hinter Hermine, legte seine Hände auf ihre Oberarme, strich mit den Daumen über die weiche, warme Haut und küsste flüchtig ihre Schulter, bevor er zur Badezimmertür ging und Hermine das Rauschen des Wassers hören konnte. Auch das war ein Ritual. Jedes Wochenende, wenn er sie besuchte, suchte er als erstes die Dusche auf, was er als „Beseitigung des Schülermiefs" bezeichnete.

Hermine legte sich ein dezentes Augen-Make-up auf, zog sich die Lippen mit farblosem Gloss nach und schritt zu ihrem Kleiderschrank. Sie und Ginny hatten heute ihren Frauenabend in den Drei Besen, wo freitags immer die Ladies Night für junge Hexen stattfand und die alten Schulfreundinnen sich dort einmal im Monat trafen. Es versprach ein lustiger Abend zu werden und Hermine freute sich darauf.

So stand sie nur in schwarzer Spitzenunterwäsche bekleidet vor ihrem Schrank und inspizierte den Inhalt. Schick sollte es sein, aber nicht zu overdressed. Mit kritischem Blick zog sie ein kurzes schwarzes Kleid hervor und warf es nach kurzer Betrachtung achtlos auf den Boden. Es folgten zwei Röcke, zwei Blusen, ein Sommerkleid und zwei luftige Leinenhosen. Langsam wurde die Zeit knapp….

Das Rauschen des Wassers stoppte abrupt und Hermine konnte den Wasserdampf spüren, der aus dem Badezimmer strömte. Snape wickelte sich gerade ein Handtuch um die Hüften und betrachtete die junge Hexe, die mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand. Seine Augen glitten streichelnd über die langen Beine, den wohl gerundeten Hintern, über ihre weiblichen Hüften und folgten der eleganten Form ihres schlanken Halses. Auch wenn Hermine ihn nicht sehen konnte, so hatte sie seinen Blick gespürt und konnte fühlen, wie sich ihr Körper mit Gänsehaut überzog, so als ob er sie tatsächlich berührt hätte. So war es immer, er brauchte sie nur mit seinen schwarzen Augen anzusehen und schon wurden ihr die Knie weich, ließ sie Wachs in seinen Händen werden. Langsam schritt er näher und mit jedem Schritt, den er sich ihr näherte, konnte sie seine Wärme spüren, die in ihre Seele zu sickern schien.

„Du triffst dich heute mit der jungen Weasley?", fragte er und seine seidenweiche Stimme lullte sie ein, zog sie tiefer in seinen Bann, der sie immer wieder aufs Neue überwältigte und fesselte.

„Ja", hauchte sie und genoss es zu spüren, wie sein Atem über ihren nackten Rücken strich.

„Dann solltest du dich beeilen, du bist spät dran", tadelte er sie leise und stand nun keine zwei Zentimeter hinter ihr, berührte sie jedoch nicht.

„Hmm…ja…", nuschelte Hermine abwesend, völlig von seiner Aura gefangen, und als er leise auflachte und ihr einen Kuss in den Nacken hauchte, zog sich in ihr etwas schmerz- aber zugleich lustvolles zusammen, strömte wie zähflüssige Lava in ihren Schoß. Natürlich bemerkte Severus ihren lustvollen Schauer und strich mit federleichten Berührungen über ihre empfindliche Haut, knabberte zart an ihrem Ohrläppchen und seine erfahrenen Hände streichelten ihre Hüften. Ein tiefes Seufzen entwich Hermine und mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte sie sich an ihn, spürte seine nackte, feuchte Haut auf ihrer. Ihr Puls schlug hart und schnell und als er sich etwas nach vorne beugte, um diese Stelle am Hals mit seiner Zunge zu reizen, tropfte ein wenig Wasser aus seinen Haaren auf ihr Dekolletee, rann ihr Brustbein hinab und verschwand. Mit dem Zeigefinger folgte Snape dieser Spur, küsste dabei Hermines Kinn und bahnte sich einen Weg zu ihren Lippen. Wie sehr es Hermine liebte von ihm berührt zu werden und Severus mochte es sie zu necken und zu reizen, bis sie ihre Zurückhaltung über Bord warf und nur noch aus glühender Lust und Leidenschaft bestand. Doch Snape wäre nicht Snape gewesen, wenn er sich nicht zurückgezogen hätte, um das Ganze noch ein wenig anzuheizen.

„Bis nachher", sagte er leise und es klang wie ein Versprechen. Enttäuscht verzog Hermine das Gesicht, zog sich eine leichte Sommerhose und ein weißes Top an, schlüpfte in hochhackige Sandalen und verließ Eilens ihre Wohnung, ohne Severus noch eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen. Er war nicht der Einzige, der Spiele spielen konnte.

Es wurde ein feucht fröhlicher Abend und Hermine trank eine Pina-Colada nach der anderen. Sie und Ginny schwelgten in alten Zeiten, tauschten Klatsch und Tratsch aus und Rosmerta schenkte schneller nach, so dass sie nicht mehr zählen konnten, wie viele Cocktails es schlussendlich wurden.

Da Ferien waren, hatte Ginny die Erlaubnis bekommen, den Abend mit ihr in Hogsmeade zu verbringen und gegen ein Uhr morgens brachte Hermine ihre Freundin sicher ins Schloss zurück, bevor sie mehr schwankend, als gerade laufend, zurück ins Dorf wankte. Der Alkohol blieb nicht ohne Wirkung und während des ganzen Weges kicherte sie vor sich hin und auch der eine oder andere Hickser entwich ihrer Kehle. Gott sei Dank hatte sie ihre Wohnungstür so verzaubert, dass diese sie erkannte und in ihre Räume ließ, denn das Schlüsselloch hätte sie in dem Zustand wohl nicht mehr gefunden.

In der Diele kickte sie sich die Schuhe von den Füßen und lief barfuss über den dicken Teppich in ihr Schlafzimmer. Die Fenster standen immer noch offen und das helle Licht des Mondes erleuchtete das Zimmer. Unter dem Laken lag Snape, quer über dem ganzen Bett ausgestreckt, ein aufgeschlagenes Buch auf seiner Brust. Anscheinend war er beim Lesen eingeschlafen. So leise wie möglich zog sich Hermine aus und ihre Kleidung fiel mit sanftem Rascheln auf den Boden. Mit geübten Handgriffen öffnete sie ihren BH und warf ihn zu dem andern Berg Klamotten, zog sich den Slip aus und kletterte geschmeidig wie eine Katze auf das Bett, nahm vorsichtig das Buch, legte es auf den Nachttisch und betrachtete das Gesicht von Severus. Wie entspannt er aussah. Das Haar glänzte im Mondschein wie Seide und seine Mundwinkel umspielte ein kleines Lächeln, so als hätte er gerade einen schönen Traum. Begehren schoss durch Hermines Körper und die Lust, die vorhin auf kleiner Flamme zu brodeln begonnen hatte, loderte nun lichterloh. Langsam legte sie ihre Lippen auf seine, küsste ihn liebevoll, leckte mit der Zunge über seine Lippen, bis er vor sich hin grummelte, aber nicht erwachte. Federleicht wanderte ihr Mund über seine Wange, seinen Hals und erreichte seine Brust. Mit ihrer Zungenspitze malte sie kleine Kreise, küsste und leckte sich bis zu seinem Bauch hinab. Anscheinend war er dabei aufzuwachen, denn seine Bewegungen wurden unruhig und er murmelte leise, unverständliche Worte vor sich hin. Hermine streichelte seine glatte Haut mit ihren weichen Händen und als sie wieder bei seinem Oberkörper angekommen war, leckte sie aufreizend über die Brustwarzen, spielte mit ihnen und saugte sich leicht an ihnen fest, als sich plötzlich eine Hand in ihren Nacken schob, die Haarnadeln löste und die wilde Haarmähne wie Wasserfall über ihren Rücken fiel.

„Na na. Was machst du denn da?", fragte Severus süffisant und zog ihren Kopf zu sich heran. Seine Augen funkelten wie schwarze Diamanten und mit seinem Finger zog er die Konturen von Hermines Mund nach.

„Ich will dich verführen", hauchte Hermine frech und zog das Laken, welches den Rest seines Körpers bedeckte, weg.

„So so und du meinst, es würde dir gelingen?", fragte Snape und sah sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an, während er mit leichten, kreisenden Bewegungen ihre Nackenmuskulatur massierte und ihr damit ein Schnurren entlockte.

„Ich denke schon", wisperte Hermine, strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, schnappte sich seine Hand und automatisch verschränkten sich ihre Finger. Mit heiserer Stimme flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr: „Ich möchte deine Haut auf meiner fühlen, möchte deine Hände und deine Zunge überall spüren, ich will sehen, wie sehr du mich willst und ich will fühlen, wie du dich in mir bewegst."

Ihre Worte verfehlten ihr Ziel nicht. Und als Snape die nackte, angetrunkene Schönheit vor sich bewunderte, wuchs sein Begehren. Sein dunkler Blick wanderte von ihren leicht geöffneten Lippen, zu ihren Brüsten, die nur darauf warteten von ihm liebkost zu werden. Ihre Nippel waren hart und steif und am liebsten hätte er sofort ihren Geschmack gekostet, hielt sich aber zurück.

„Bevor ich mich schlagen lasse", antwortete er theatralisch und zog sie zu einem Kuss heran. Seine sinnlichen Lippen trafen auf ihre und als seine Zunge um Einlass bittend über ihre Unterlippe strich, tauchte er hinab, spielte mit ihr, neckte sie, berührte ihre Zunge mit seiner und schickte kleine Stromstöße durch ihren Körper. Der Kuss wurde tiefer, leidenschaftlicher, verzehrender und Hermine klammerte sich wie eine Ertrinkende an ihn, fuhr mit ihren Händen durch seine Haare, presste sich verlangend an ihn und rieb ihren heißen Körper an seinen.

„Langsam", flüsterte er, drehte sich mit ihr um, und kam auf ihr zu liegen. Er umfasste ihre Handgelenke und drückte sie links und rechts neben ihrem Kopf auf die Matratze. Wie sie es vorher bei ihm getan hatte, küsste und leckte er ihren Hals, knabberte an den empfindlichen Stellen, strich mit der Zungenspitze ihr Brustbein entlang und zeichnete die Rundungen ihrer Brüste nach. Hermine bewegte sich immer unruhiger, das Verlangen nach ihm stieg ins Unermessliche und alles in ihr schrie nach Erlösung, die er ihr so schnell nicht gewähren würde. Als schien er ihre Gedanken zu lesen und ihr Gnade zu teil werden ließ, erlöste er ihre Handgelenke, nahm bedächtig ihre Brüste in die Hände, streichelte sie, knete sie und strich mit den Daumen über die steifen Nippel.

„Oh ja", entwich es Hermine kehlig und als er den Kopf senkte und mit seiner mehr als geschickten Zunge leicht wie eine Feder über ihre Brustwarze strich, begann ihr Körper in Flammen zu stehen. Immer und immer wieder strich er mit der Zungenspitze über die empfindliche Spitze, während er die andere weiter mit seinem Daumen reizte. Hermine krallte sich in seinen Haaren fest, strich mit den Händen über seine Schultern und endlich nahm er die Spitze in den Mund, saugte leicht daran, ohne dabei die Tätigkeit seiner Zunge zu unterbrechen. Hermines Schoß pochte vor Lust und sie hatte das Gefühl, vor Lust zu vergehen. Er ließ von ihr ab, kümmerte sich mit derselben Intensität um ihren anderen Zwillingshügel und Hermine genoss jede Berührung seiner Hände, die sie so geschickt in Flammen setzten und nur er in der Lage war, dieses Feuer zu löschen. Langsam arbeitete er sich zu ihrem Bauch, umkreiste mit der Zunge ihren Bauchnabel, strich mit den Händen über ihre Leisten, knabberte und leckte über ihren Hüftknochen. Behutsam und doch bestimmend spreizte er ihre Beine und streichelte die weichen Innenseiten ihrer Oberschenkel.

Auch Severus war erregt und ihre unverfälschte Leidenschaft, ihre Gier heizten ihn noch mehr an. Mit erfahrenen Händen streichelte er ihre Beine, strich mit der Zunge über die weichen Schenkelinnenseiten und näherte sich quälend langsam ihrem Lustzentrum. Ihr Becken bewegte sich automatisch im uralten Rhythmus der Liebe und Snape verstand die Aufforderung. Heute würde er keine Spielchen mit ihr spielen, dazu war das Verlangen in seinen Lenden zu schmerzhaft. Seine Haarspitzen streichelten über ihre Haut, als er seinen Kopf auf ihrem Schenkel ablegte, mit einem Finger durch ihre Falten strich und ihre angeschwollene, pochende Lustperle fand, die bereits nach Aufmerksamkeit schrie. Mit einem selbstzufriedenen Lächeln neckte er sie, tupfte sie leicht an, strich immer wieder durch ihre Nässe, bis sie laut zu wimmern anfing und er seinen Finger in sie gleiten ließ. Wie heiß und eng sie war. Das Verlangen sich in diesem warmen und willigen Körper zu versenken, wurde übermächtig, doch noch war es nicht so weit. Seine Zunge strich über die Knospe, leckte sie gekonnt in kreisenden, federleichten Bewegungen, stupste sie an und kostete ihren Geschmack. Hermine zuckte und bibberte, doch noch war er nicht fertig, sondern saugte leicht an ihrem Kitzler, leckte immer und immer wieder über den empfindlichen Nervenpunkt und drang gleichzeitig wieder mit einem Finger in sie ein, streichelte und neckte sie von innen, während seine Zunge eine Melodie der Lust spielte. Kurz bevor Hermine explodierte, zog er sich zurück, setzte sich auf, zog Hermine zu sich heran und küsste sie leidenschaftlich auf den Mund, brandmarkte sie als Sein und fast waren die Funken der Leidenschaft zu sehen, die beide versprühten.

Mit ihren langen Beinen umschlang Hermine seine Körpermitte und rieb sich an ihm. Das buschige Haar fiel ihr wie ein Vorhang ins Gesicht und sie wollte nur noch eines. Ihn. Lasziv leckte sie sich über die Lippen, nahm seine Hand, die zärtlich ihren Hals streichelte, und fuhr mit der Zunge über seine Fingerspitzen, leckte über die leicht raue Haut, knabberte an den Fingerkuppen und saugte sich an der Spitze seines Zeigefingers fest. Sanft ließ sie ihn ihre Zähne spüren, während sie ihm die ganze Zeit unverwandt in seine Augen blickte. Sie konnte spüren, wie erregt er war und drückte ihn mit ihrem Gewicht nieder.

„Jetzt bin ich dran", schnurrte sie weich und machte da weiter, wo sie vorhin aufgehört hatte. Severus genoss ihre Berührungen, fiel immer tiefer in den Strudel der Leidenschaft und als sie zwischen seinen Beinen angekommen war und ihre Hand leicht an seiner Erregung hoch und runter glitt, entfuhr im ein kehliger Laut. Seine Hand streichelte über ihren Rücken, zeichnete die Wirbelsäule nach und als Hermine mit der Zunge über seine Spitze leckte und mit den Fingernägeln über die Innenseiten seiner Schenkel fuhr, wusste er, dass er bald kommen würde, wenn sie nicht aufhörte.

„Stopp", knurrte er und seine Hand wanderte zu ihrem Po, knetete ihn und mit einem Ruck lag Hermine auf dem Rücken und wie von selbst spreizten sich ihre Beine.

„Nimm mich", hauchte sie und er ließ sie nicht zweimal bitten, fuhr neckend mit seinem Penis durch ihre Schamlippen, übte leichten Druck an ihrem Eingang aus, jedoch ohne sich dabei in ihr zu versenken. Hermine seufzte lustvoll auf, wölbte sich ihm entgegen und legte ihre Hände auf seinen Po, um ihn näher an sich zu ziehen. Mit einem glatten Stoß glitt er in sie. Die Hitze und Enge, die ihn empfing, brachte sein Blut zum Kochen und er stöhnte ihr leise ins Ohr, als seine Zunge leicht über ihre Ohrmuschel strich. Quälend langsam stieß er in sie, spürte, wie sie ihm mit leidenschaftlichen Bewegungen entgegenkam und sich ihr Becken voller Lust an ihm rieb. Nach und nach steigerte er das Tempo, stieß schneller und härter in sie, brachte Hermine und sich selbst näher an den Gipfel, küsste sie leidenschaftlich, während sie ihre wilde Vereinigung auslebten. Der leichte Sommerhauch strich über ihre erhitzen Körper, und als er sich mit einem kraftvollem Stoß noch tiefer in sie vergrub, stieß er leicht an ihren Muttermund, was Hermine Schreie der Lust entlockte und ihre zwei Seelen verschmolzen zu einem Ganzen.

„Sieh mich an", sagte Severus rau und fühlte, wie sich die Klippe unaufhaltsam näherte, ihre Körper sich gegenseitig immer weiter hochschaukelten.

Schwarze Augen trafen auf Braune und ihre Blicke verhakten sich ineinander.

Das Verlangen, was sie ihn Severus Augen erkennen konnte, raubte ihr den Atem, stand dem ihrem aber in nichts nach und als er ein letztes Mal hart, aber zugleich sanft in sie stieß, erreichten sie gleichzeitig den Gipfel und ließen den Orgasmus wie eine Urgewalt über sich hinwegrollen.

„Wow", entfuhr es Hermine und sie kuschelte sich erschöpft in seine Armbeuge. Severus strich ihr über das Haar und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Ich liebe dich", sagte sie flüsternd und spürte, wie sich ihre Augenlider schlossen und die Müdigkeit ihren Tribut forderte. „Verlass mich nicht Severus."

„Das werde ich nicht und jetzt schlaf", erwiderte er mit samtigen Bariton und zog das Laken über ihre erhitzen Körper.

THE END


End file.
